Piston It Away
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas is having to spend the night at the Steamworks when he needs to have new pistons fitted, so Emily, in a particularly seductive mood, comes over to him in the night to give him company and to have some "fun". Rated M just to be safe.


It had been three days after Thomas had gone too far with his cheekiness once again, making Emily refuse to kiss him for a month, only for her to fall to his charms of him being a scoundrel, having him kiss her endlessly that very same evening. Even though he could be really useful and gentlemanlike, Emily finally decided that maybe Thomas should be a scoundrel every now and then. Even she liked him being such an engine from time to time, as long as he kept that trait in check.

It was now evening, and most of the engines were returning to Tidmouth Sheds. Everyone that is, except Thomas. Emily wondered where he could be. She wanted another night at Knapford Sheds with him, when the Fat Controller suddenly arrived.

"Sir? Where's Thomas? Will he be coming back soon?" asked Emily.

"I'm afraid not," said the Fat Controller. "Thomas' pistons have popped. He'll have to have new pistons fitted at the Steamworks. Percy, you'll have to take Annie and Clarabel for him as well as your mail run until Thomas is ready."

"Hmm. Yes, sir," said Percy. "I'll gladly look over his branch line."

"Very good, Percy." And the Fat Controller left while the rest of the engines began to settle in for the night…but Emily, who was in a very seductive mood underneath, really wanted to see Thomas and have some fun. When most of the other engines were asleep, she smiled to herself and set off quietly, making sure she didn't wake any engines. Then she set off into the night, for the Steamworks…

At the Steamworks, Thomas was idling on his track just behind the turntable, waiting for his new pistons to be ready and fitted in him. His driver had locked his brakes on, but left the steam running to keep Thomas warm at least for a little while, but even that didn't help Thomas feel any better. He felt miserable having to wait here to be back in business.

"It isn't fair!" he complained. "I can't work at all without my pistons!"

"Do not worry, my friend," said Victor. "We'll put you right in the morning, and you'll soon be back at work, Thomas."

Then Thomas heard his favourite whistle of all. He looked, and there was Emily entering the Steamworks. Thomas perked up immediately. He was fearing that maybe he wouldn't see Emily at all during his repair, but he already had his wish come true.

"Hello, Emily," he chimed.

"Hello, Thomas, you little scoundrel," she giggled as she came inside. Thomas felt much better seeing Emily again. Emily came closer and closer until she touched his buffers. Then she turned to the Steamworks team.

"Kevin, Victor…would it be too much to ask that you two sleep in your shed just beside the Steamworks?" asked Emily.

"Hmm…I suppose we could, Emily. But why?" asked Victor.

"I have some…business with Thomas," winked Emily.

"Hmm…very well," said Victor. "Come on, Kevin."

"Really boss? Why?" asked Kevin.

"No questions about it! Come on now!" ordered Victor. He and Kevin made their way out of the Steamworks to leave Thomas and Emily alone.

"So, why are you here, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Well…you see, Thomas," said Emily. "You're gonna be here for a while. It must be lonely having to wait to be working again…so I thought you'd like to have some company with me."

"Well, I really would love some company," agreed Thomas.

"But…I'm also in a very seductive mood," Emily said smoothly. "If you're gonna be here for a while…wouldn't you like to spend it with me…having some fun?"

Thomas heard her smooth tone and began to feel nervous and happy at the same time. "Well…I…I…" he jittered.

"Shh…" Emily smiled as she buffered closer, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Come on, Thomas. You know you want this with me. Let's have fun tonight. What do you say?"

"Aww…of course, Emily. Anything with you…" whispered Thomas.

Then Thomas and Emily inched closer and closer until their cheeks were softly touching together. Their warm skin felt so relaxing and comfortable. Then Thomas saw Emily pucker her lips and smooch quietly, inviting him to follow through. They began kissing each other's lips and moaned quietly together. It felt so lovely for both engines as they felt their lips moving so gently over each other and smooching each other so lovingly. Thomas softly let his tongue enter Emily's mouth and touch her tongue too. There the two engines were, kissing so deeply and happily with their tongues gently rubbing together. Emily's cheeks were forming a red blush as she opened her eyes briefly and saw Thomas' cheeks going red too. After a few minutes, they needed to catch their breath, so they released each other's lips and breathed deeply.

"I'm liking it already, sweetie," whispered Emily.

"What would you like to do now?" asked Thomas.

Emily didn't say anything. She settled on the Steamworks turntable and slowly turned around in a circle. Thomas watched as her gorgeous form was seen from all angles and positions, from her lovely smokebox, her giant wheels, her gorgeous curves, her yellow stripes and her beautiful tender. When Emily completed a full circle on the turntable, she stared at Thomas and licked her lips.

"I want us to have even more fun," she swooned seductively. Then she huffed off the turntable and buffered back to Thomas. Then she began purring softly and seductively. Thomas began to shake nervously hearing such a smooth, silky sound from Emily.

"Don't I purr just like the happiest cat sleeping on a soft pillow?" Emily whispered before she purred yet again.

"Y-y-yes, Emily…" stammered Thomas.

"Kiss me, Tommy. Kiss me all over my face," whispered Emily. "Let me love your kisses."

"Oh…I love you, Emily," Thomas chimed. He leaned in and started kissing her cheeks and nibbling lovingly at her soft skin. Emily kept blushing and whimpering excitedly as Thomas pampered her. He looked right to her face, adoring her soft skin as he kissed her over and over. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that lovely twinkle right in the center. Emily giggled madly as she saw Thomas staring right at her.

Then Thomas reached out again and began to kiss her cute little nose. With each kiss he placed there, Emily kept giggling and laughing excitedly.

"Ohh…I love your nose, Emily," smirked Thomas. "It's just so cute on your face…just like you. You're very cute in your own ways…"

"Aww, you're such a sweetie, Thomas. I love you," smiled Emily.

Thomas suddenly stopped for a few moments to let Emily rest. She wondered what he would do next, but he didn't do anything. Then Thomas slowly opened his mouth and reached his tongue out. And then, his tongue gently touched her left cheek. Emily jumped at the feeling. Then as Thomas delicately licked her cheek, she began to whimper again.

"Oh…ha-ha-ha…it tickles…Oh…Oh my goodness! Thomas…Thomas!" she moaned. Thomas licked her cheek lovingly and happily, making Emily gasp and begin panting softly. Thomas suddenly left her left cheek and began to lick her right cheek, seemingly enjoying every single second spent right now, even more so when he heard Emily's voice.

"Ahh…oh, that's lovely…aaahhh…Thomas, you're tickling me so much! Oh! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she laughed.

"I can't help saying what I think of you, Emily…your cheek is so sweet…you're delicious."

"Ohh, Thomas!" Emily squealed happily. "Really?"

"Yes…with my imagination…your cheek is like fresh peaches…and strawberries…like that jam from when you were painted blue. Mmm…very tasty…"

"Oh! Thomas…Thomas!" Emily squealed. "You're exciting me so much!"

"Aww, are you gonna let off steam? It's OK, Emily. I actually love when that happens. Let off steam, Emily. Show how much you love being my angel…" and with that, he continued to tickle her face as gently as possible.

He shut his eyes and listened to her voice again. Hearing it made him so happy to be giving her such romantic banter. Her little whimpers and chirps of laughter made him feel jittery as he continued to kiss, lick and nibble her cheek. Soon enough, Emily's excitement reached its peak and she began letting off steam quietly, but her excitement and happiness was even stronger than that.

"Oh, Thomas!" she squealed. "You're making me so excited and happy! I love you so much!"

Then suddenly, Emily blew her whistle three times. First a "toot-toot," then a long whistle after that. She squealed with laughter as Thomas nibbled her cheek once more and she let off more steam and it drifted along Thomas' boiler before it faded away. Then she closed her eyes and focused on her funnel as smoke began to emit from it, trying to create a shape. Then Thomas looked up at Emily's funnel. He could see smoke slowly emitting from it…then when the smoke escaped, he saw that Emily blew a smoke-heart in the air. Thomas finally stopped and let her rest again. Emily panted from all her laughing and caught her breath until she was sighing quietly and feeling even more peaceful.

"I never knew engines could make shapes with their smoke," he whispered. "I thought smoke-rings were the only shape."

"I followed my imagination, Thomas…and my love and affection for you," smiled Emily. "That was fun."

For quite a few minutes, both engines stayed still and caught their breath and kept holding a smile to each other…until Emily's seductive side began flowing back to her.

"Your turn," she smirked.

Emily came close to him again and began to return the favor to Thomas. She puckered her lips again and gently kissed his left cheek a few times over. Just like Thomas did, Emily began to playfully nibble at his cheek, making him gasp and chuckle quietly.

"Oh, Emily…I can never get enough of your lovely lips," he whimpered. "Your lips really tickle at the right times."

"I know, Thomas," whispered Emily. "I love kissing you so much. You're so cute, funny and handsome, it's so perfect for me."

"What about when I'm a scoundrel?" smirked Thomas.

"Yes," said Emily, rolling her eyes a little before surprising Thomas by smoothly sucking on his cheek and kissing it again. Thomas gasped again and sighed happily. Then Emily gave him a very seductive smile for a moment or two. Then she slowly opened her mouth and reached her lovely pink tongue out to Thomas' other cheek. As soon as her tongue touched his cheek, Thomas shuddered deeply.

"Ooh…you like that, Tommy?" she asked excitedly.

"I love it! I really love that!" gasped Thomas.

"Shh…there, there…" Emily purred sexily. "You just relax and let your temptress do everything else." Emily touched her tongue gently to his cheek again, and waited a few moments just to tease him. Then she softly licked his cheek over and over. Thomas shut his eyes again as Emily began kissing his cheek between licks. Thomas had no idea he'd be experiencing any of this, being at the Steamworks under repair, but now he was having a lot of fun just to piston it away as he thought.

"This is so much fun, Emily…" whimpered Thomas.

"I'm gonna make you feel so wonderful, Tommy," Emily purred as she kissed his cheeks slowly and teasingly, ticking him so much. Thomas kept his eyes on Emily as she let go with each kiss, only for her to pucker up again and kiss him again and again.

"Good girl, Emily," moaned Thomas. "Ohh…thank you. Aahh…I love you…I love you so much…" he murmured.

Emily continued to very delicately lick Thomas' cheek in little circles as if it were ice cream. Thomas was very elated at such a feeling. He decided he didn't need his own steam to stay warm. Emily could do that for him. So he began to gently let off steam, making Emily smile even more as she continued to pamper her star. Then Emily began to suck on his cheek, blushing herself as she saw Thomas let off steam.

Thomas' excitement was building up rather quickly as he focused on Emily's affections.

Emily kept licking, kissing and sucking on Thomas' cheek for several minutes more, until Thomas' excitement built up so powerfully, he had to let it all loose, like Emily did.

"Emily! You're really exciting me too! I have some steam left myself…I can't resist!" he yelped.

"Ooh…you're gonna let off steam too?" swooned Emily as she gave him one final lick to push him over the edge. Thomas tried to resist with all his might, but it was all in vain.

"Emily!" he yelped. "I can't hold my steam in!"

"It's OK, honey," Emily cooed. "Express your happiness, Tommy!"

All of a sudden, Thomas blew his whistle too, in the same way Emily blew her's. Emily laughed happily as she heard his whistle, and she smiled even more as she saw Thomas let off more steam. Emily suddenly stopped and let Thomas catch his breath. Most of his steam had now been spent and he felt much more relaxed.

"How was that, sweetie? Did you like that?" Emily asked, smiling with all her teeth. Thomas mumbled quietly and began nuzzling Emily's cheeks. She smiled and sighed, letting her warm breath comfort Thomas as he cuddled her lovely cheeks.

"Thank you, Emily. That was amazing. You're perfect in every way," whispered Thomas. "That…that was so much fun," he panted. "You were so incredible."

"You were absolutely incredible too, Thomas," whispered Emily. "You're such a good engine," she added as she cuddled him softly.

The two engines spent twenty more minutes, resting, relaxing and exchanging cuddles and kisses until Emily finally yawned.

"Ohh…I'm so sleepy now," she yawned. "Would you like me to sleep right here with you?"

"You'll have to set off in the morning…but yes, I would love you to sleep here, Emily," yawned Thomas. Emily kept her cheeks touching his as they both bade each other goodnight.

"Goodnight, Thomas. I love you, cutie," whispered Emily.

"I love you too, Emily. Goodnight," Thomas whispered. They exchanged one more kiss and both fell asleep together, basking in the warm, comfortable wave of love and passion they had shared.

* * *

OK, so the title for this story is based on the phase "Pissing away", as in Thomas wasting away his time while waiting to be repaired, effectively him and Emily are "pissing" the time away. As for where I got the inspiration, well it was from "Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back", where one of the levels in that game is called "Piston It Away", in reference to the sheer amount of lives that the average player will lose (in essence, "piss away") on that level. This play on words also works for engines since they use piston rods, so it made sense to use that pun for the title of this story.

As for the two of them letting off steam the way did, you can interpret that in two ways, one of which is exactly what most of you think it is. Don't think I didn't realise how sexual it sounded like, trust me, I'm aware. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't expecting you guys to see it that way. It's obvious that they aren't actually having orgasms when they let off steam, that's as clear as day, it's just their way of expressing themselves in that situation. I like to interpret it in the loving interpretation over the sexual interpretation, even though the rest of you are going to disagree with me anyway. With that said, better to be safe than sorry with the rating.

As for the next story; it's an incredibly crucial story for what I have planned for the future. I'm sure by now you've seen on my profile page that one of my upcoming stories is titled, *Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta* - well, the next story, *Nor Iron Bars a Cage*, will be about sailor John escaping from prison, which will play a major role in many of my upcoming stories. As for the next story itself, I feel I must give you guys a warning: it's going to be dark, not as dark as *The Demon Awakens* was, but you should probably view it with caution, because things will get dark toward the end.

With all that said, please leave a review and give us your thoughts on this story.


End file.
